Long-term (for decades) safe storage of waste nuclear fuel (WNF), particularly waste fuel assemblies (WFA) of nuclear reactors poses a complex technical challenge. This is due to the fact that there is a high radiation potential associated with radioactivity of fuel materials' nuclear fission products contained in WNF, and also with radioactivity of secondary nuclear fuel (Plutonium) and minor actinides (Neptunium, Americium, Curium) formed during operation of nuclear reactor (NR) when exposed to neutrons of primary nuclear fuel.
Damage of the principal safety barrier, the casing of fuel element (FE), resulting from corrosion, thermal and mechanical impact, will lead to escape of radioactivity and will cause serious radioecological consequences.
The problem is further complicated by the fact that WNF is an irremovable source of afterpower, emission of which gradually decreases over time, but even after many years it requires an organized heat removal, the failure of which will cause an increase in WNF temperature and loss of hermetically sealed state of FEs casing.
Currently, the customary method for long-term storage of WNF consists in arranging WFA in cooling ponds (CPs) filled with water which removes afterpower of WFA. Since water in the CPs may be radioactive, it is cooled using a heat exchanger connected to an external source of cooling water.
The prior art discloses methods for storage of waste nuclear fuel in cooling ponds.
For example, there is a method known in the art for storage of waste nuclear fuel by placing cases perforated at their top and filled with desalinated water in ponds with desalinated water. The level of water in the cases and the pond is kept below the edge of the holes by intermittently feeding desalinated water from a stand-alone reservoir to the cases and the pond. In addition, it has been proposed to feed water to the cases intermittently, upon reaching maximum allowable level in test cases with a maximum value of afterpower (RU patent 2403633, G21C19/06, G21F9/36, 2010).
The prior art also discloses a method for storage of radioactive materials, including a) submersion of a container having a top part, a bottom part and a cavity inside the container housing for filling of water, b) installation of a radioactive material inside the cavity of the container placed for water filling, c) lifting of the submerged contained until its top part is disposed above water reservoir surface level with the main part of the container remaining below water reservoir surface level, and d) removal of water from the cavity of the container with the top part of the container remaining above water reservoir surface level, and the remaining part of the container being submerged (US patent application US2009069621, G21F5/005, 2009).
There is known a method used in waste nuclear fuel storage facilities, at NPPs and waste nuclear fuel reprocessing plants. For long-term storage of waste nuclear fuel in cases filled with water, placed in a water pond under a beam floor using suspension rods, the supporting parts of the cases are installed on the bottom of the pond, and the upper end of the cases is placed under the beam floor with a clearance of 100+150 mm and case density based on 30+50 cases per square meter of the pond bottom area (RU patent 2407083, G21C19/22, 2010).
The practice of using such method for WNF storage has shown that over time under the action of corrosive processes there occurs a loss of tightness of the container or case with waste nuclear fuel in cooling ponds as well as radioactive contamination of water.
In order to prevent this phenomenon, lately a “dry” storage of WFA has been used, wherein the WFA, after being stored in cooling ponds for some time (approximately three years) and after reduction of afterpower, is removed from the cooling ponds and placed into hermetically sealed cases, which are placed in an air-cooled “dry” storage facility.
It is known that as a result of the accident at the Fukushima-1, due to failure of water cooling system power supply, there occurred evaporation of water in the cooling ponds, overheating of FEs, destruction of their bodies accompanied by the formation of a large quantity of oxygen formed during zirconium-steam reaction, and emission of radioactivity to the environment.
In view of such a situation, it seems quite reasonable to switch to the “dry” WNF storage, omitting the stage of “wet” storage inside the cooling ponds.
There are known methods for storage, which utilize a “dry” storage technique, described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,671, DE 3816195, U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,042, U.S. Pat. No. 8,098,790.
The prior art describes a method for transportation and/or storage of nuclear materials, wherein the nuclear materials are arranged inside a container with radiation shielding made of cast lead arranged over metal framing (US application US2010183110, G21F5/008, 2010)
This invention provides for presence of at least one level of radiation shielding which consists of at least one metal framing which is aligned along the longitudinal axis and enveloped with a block of lead or one of lead alloys, cast over the metal framing, with metal framing being equipped with at least one element for preventing cast lead (or one of its alloys) block from moving longitudinally. In addition, the said metal framing is embedded in the block cast from lead (or one of its alloys) at least by a portion of its length along the longitudinal axis, and in the preferred embodiment—along the whole length of the block. Thus, a solid mechanical connection of a metal framing and the lead (or one of its alloys) block is created, and a relative longitudinal movement of these two elements relative to each other in case of a free falling of a package, is precluded.
The prior art also describes a method for storage of waste nuclear fuel in a convection-cooled container, wherein a bag with waste fuel is arranged inside a metal tank with hermetically sealed covers, with the tank having heat-removing side and end ribs, which at the same time act as distancing and damping elements. The tank is mounted inside the housing of the container while creating a clearance for air passage, with the ribs of the tank being in contact with the bottom and the side surface of the container's interior. The housing of the container is formed of outer and inner metal casings, space between which is filled with a radiation protection material, for example, with a heat-resistant concrete and/or neutron-absorbing composition. Between the casings, there are reinforcing heat-removing elements made in the form of perforated metal plates welded onto the inner casing and tightly contacting with the outer casing, mounted along the tangent to the inner casing. In the bottom part of the housing, the inlet cooling ducts are made, and in the cover, the outlet cooling ducts are made. In case of depressurization of the tank, the cooling ducts are closed with blind covers (RU patent 2231837, G21F5/008, 2004).
The disadvantage of this technical solution is that there is a possibility of radioactivity emissions to the environment in case of depressurization of metal tank, inside which the bag with the waste nuclear fuel is placed.
The closest analog of the claimed invention is the method for “dry” storage of WNF from reactors of nuclear submarines (NSs), wherein the unloaded waste removable part (WRP) along with the active core with WNF being a part of it, is, immediately after unloading, placed into one of the boxes of the preliminary cooldown storage facility in a steel hermetically sealed tank, inside of which a liquid melt of Pb—Bi, preliminarily heated above its melting temperature, was contained. A hermetically sealed cap is mounted atop of the tank. After disconnection of the heating system, reduction of the afterheat and solidifying of the eutectics, the tank with the WRP is moved to the box of the long-term cooldown storage facility for its further storing for 3-5 years or more (Zrodnikov A. V, et al.). Problems and approaches to handling of waste nuclear fuel of liquid-metal reactors of nuclear submarines. Higher education institutions bulletin Nuclear power industry—Ministry of Education and Science of the Russian Federation, Obninsk: No 1, 2007, p. 16).
The disadvantage of the closest analog lies in the extremely limited field of use—only the active cores of the reactors of NSs, unloaded in whole as a part of WRP, having a very low level of afterpower at the time of unloading. This is caused by two factors: 1) reactors of NSs are mainly operated at low power levels; and 2) refueling is timed to confine with the yard repairs of the NSs, that's why the unloading is performed after a sufficiently long period upon shutdown of the reactor.
For reactors of civil-use nuclear power plants, such method of unloading and storage of WNF is inapplicable due to high level of afterpower, caused by operation of the reactor, mainly, at nominal power level, and a short period of cooldown prior to unloading of the WNF. For the same reason, it is inapplicable to use eutectic Pb—Bi alloy having a low melting temperature (123.5° C.) as a heat-transfer medium, because this heat-transfer medium will be in a liquid state for a long time and will not function as an additional safety barrier.
Moreover, such storage method does not allow transportation of WNF to a reprocessing plant in accordance with the applicable regulatory documents. A labor-consuming disassembly of the active core, being a source of a high nuclear and radiation hazard, is required.